Prank Wars
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: After eating a secret stash of candy, nothing will be the same again for Nico, Grady, and Zora. *discontinued*
1. How it All Started

_A/N: Another story! Hehe, I had to write this. Zora, Nico and Grady-centric and multi-chaptered. This is gonna be filled with comedy and here's the first chapter. Hope it's funny enough for you guys. :) Read away! This chapter explains how the prank wards would start. Also, credit to **sonnycentral** who gave me ideas on snickers and Marshall. :D Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance and Snickers.

* * *

Prank Wars

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1: How it All Started

--

A lazy day at Condor Studios is just what Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell needed. The prop room seemed so quiet without any other company but each other. The television was off, their computer was in standby mode, and the three girls were off shopping or something. Their only advantage is that they could do anything in the prop room; fool around, do a somersault, even hide in the sarcophagus. But their problem; too bored to do anything.

They laid on the couch like they had the flu. Nico's eyes were drooping, but he did his best not to fall asleep. Grady stared at the blank television screen, wishing even the fuzzy channel would give them some entertainment. The telephone sat beside them, looking as if it wanted them to push its numerous buttons. Grady looked at it weakly. They could do prank calls, but their muscles restrained them.

"I'm bored," Grady told to his best friend.

Nico raised his head slightly and looked at him. "Way to state the obvious there, G," he said sleepily. He plopped his head back on the arm of the couch. The terrible thing is he bumped it hard.

"OW!!!" he screeched, jumping up.

He ran around the prop room, rubbing the back of his head rapidly. Grady hopped off the couch and chased after him.

"Calm down! Calm down!" he shouted, going after him.

Nico continued running with shut eyes, but he seemed to have no trouble avoiding things. Grady ran quickly to catch up with him, but eventually, he tripped on the telephone line. Nico gave a quick stop and knelt over his friend. Luckily, Grady's hands enabled him to stop his face from being splat on the floor.

"G! G! You okay?" Nico asked worriedly.

Grady looked up and laughed. "Speak for yourself," he said.

Nico stood up and extended his hand for Grady to reach. Grady gladly took it and helped himself to stand up. He held the sarcophagus for a bit, and finally, he was on his knees.

"That was close. Stupid telephone line," Grady said, glaring at the long piece of wire. Nico nudged his shoulder. "Dude, that's not Zora's snake," he assured him. Grady looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I know that. It's not red and white striped, you know," he said convincingly.

He pointed at the high walls and found a vent. They both knew Zora loved hanging out at the vents. Who knows what mysteries laid upon it, and what she does in it. Those were very good questions. Nico and Grady wanted to solve it a long time ago, but Zora was very surprising. She has her ways of altering things.

"There," Grady said, still pointing at the vent. "Maybe that creepy snake is slithering there!" he exclaimed, giving a small jump.

Nico patted him at the back. "If it did, we'd probably be dead," he told him.

"But what about the extra terrifying we ordered?" he asked nervously.

They exchanged horrified glances. But Nico quickly slapped out of it and gave out a 'whew'. "We returned it, remember? Wait, no, we sent it to the zoo and we got some cash. No, no, we… look, G, whatever we did, that extra terrifying is gone. Vamoose, bon voyage, adios!"

Grady gave out a sigh of relief. It would be horrible if the big yellow snake they bought still slithered in their grounds. It terrified them to tears, but they were glad they survived. And Nico, he would prefer to play with the snake than hang around a very scary deep-voiced girl. Grady still preferred toasty almonds than hairy ice-cream in any day.

"Phew! I don't want to see another extra terrifying even if it would save my life," he remarked. "And besides, it won't. It would crush me like… like…"

"Like how you squished Sonny's tuna sandwich before?" Nico asked. Grady covered his mouth and pretended to barf. "Yeah," he said weakly. He lifted his pointer finger quickly with a thoughtful face. "I need to go… oh wait, it passed…"

Nico rolled his eyes and groaned. He leaned on the sarcophagus and heard a hissing sound. His eyes widened and he jumped beside Grady, clutching his shirt tightly. "Dude, what's the issue?" Grady asked, bewildered at the scared Nico. "G, I heard some hissing. Don't you think…"

Another hiss came out of nowhere. Nico got his answer when Grady whimpered and grabbed his hat. "Yo, my hat stays on my head," Nico said, grabbing his hat back. Grady stepped backwards and bumped hard on the sarcophagus. They gasped and covered their mouths as the door slowly opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIHHHH!!!" they screamed.

They quickly shut their eyes and hugged each other tightly. They were shouting and shouting, not daring to even look at the sarcophagus.

"THE SNAKE IS OUT!!!" Grady yelled cowardly. Though in seconds, they didn't feel anything slithering past them or onto them, nor any hissing sounds came out for that matter. They opened their eyes and saw no Bernie the snake. The sarcophagus was wide open, and they saw a small treasure chest in it.

"Oooh!" Grady said, mystified. He jumped up and down hysterically and flapped his arms around. "Pirates actually hide their treasures in this area!" he exclaimed blissfully. Nico looked at him with the same happy expression.

"Whaddya think is inside that thing?" he asked.

"Maybe gold…"

"Hot wings…"

"Cash…"

"French fries…"

"Diamonds…"

"Candy bars…"

"Girls…"

"Hold on, how can girls be stashed in a tiny treasure chest like that?" Grady asked. Nico scanned his head. "I can dream, can I?"

Grady rolled his eyes. "Do you think we… we should…" He gulped. "O… open it?"

Nico put his arm around his brother-like best friend. He gave out a short chuckle.

"G, G, G, this ain't that box with the cookies and the Zora head, 'kay? No name labeled on it, no Zora, and definitely no curses on it," he said. They stared into the blank walls and imagined the last time they've opened one of Zora's properties. They ended up running like little girls with their voices screaming shrilly. They had a hard time opening the box, especially on the ribbon, and they learned their lesson… or did they?

They quickly grabbed the little chest and looked at a tiny lock at the front. They searched and searched for a bobby pin in the couches and other places in the prop room. Finally, they found one under the table. They ran for the treasure chest and picked the lock. So far, no luck.

"Man, and I'm an expert lock picker!" Nico whined. Grady then scanned the lock and pressed a button under it. "Aha!" he exclaimed as the cover of the chest slowly opened. Their eyes glimmered when they saw various sweets in it.

"Snickers!"

"Toffee!"

"Bubble gum!"

"WOW!" They exclaimed together. They quickly emptied the chest by stashing the candy in their pockets. They left some and gobbled them up. In a few minutes, the two were burping with chocolate beards.

"Man, pirates have good taste in candy," Grady said, patting his stomach.

"That was delicious!" Nico exclaimed happily, licking his fingers.

Then, Marshall Pike, the executive producer of So Random, came in with a panicked look on his face. He exhaled calmly when he saw the two boys lying down on the couch, safe and sound.

"Why did you guys scream?" he asked, annoyed.

"'Cause we thought…"

"Oh no…" Marshall suddenly said. "Oh… no… no…"

"M… Marshall? Wha… what's wro… wrong? " Grady asked in a stutter.

Marshall shook his head and walked towards them. He scanned them. He bit his nails for a bit, and stopped when he saw the chest.

"Zora's stash! OH NO!" he shouted again.

Nico and Grady looked at each other with nervous faces, then back at Marshall. He was rubbing his temples, still looking very worried.

"G… guys, you shouldn't have finished Zora's stash," he started.

"Zora is very protective of that stash. She would get total revenge to whoever eats even one piece. Trust me, I've been there. I ate one snickers bar, she caught me…" He looked away from them.

"She made me the slave of that snake for a day! She made me feed that… that thing! It almost bit me!" he shouted. "But I survived, thank goodness."

"Yikes…" they both whimpered nervously.

"So you two better return the ones you haven't eaten… or else…"

"We will! We will!" They shouted.

Marshall smiled at them with sympathy written on his face. He walked away and Nico and Grady quickly emptied their pockets and returned the candy to the little chest, hoping they had enough time before the girls returned.

They suddenly hear footsteps getting louder and louder. "Bernie, how many times should I tell you to not leave your little house?" asked a familiar voice. Nico and Grady had frightened faces on and stuffed the candy as quickly as they can.

"Bernie, you naughty, naughty…"

The two boys knew that they lost their chances of being safe when Zora Lancaster gasped.

"My… my stash!" she yelled.

"Grab everything and run!" Nico exclaimed. He and Grady took as much candy as they could get and ran away to the shortcut. Zora tried to catch up with them, but instead, she returned the remaining candy in her chest.

"You'll pay for this you two, oh yes! Mark my words!" she yelled, hoping the two could hear. She placed her snake on the floor and it slithered slowly.

"Catch them! Catch them, Bernie!" she shouted.

"You ain't gonna catch up, are you?" she asked as soon as she realized her snake fell asleep.

She rubbed her temples and looked back at her stash. She carried the snake and twiddled it with her hands.

"Mark my words, Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. Mark my words…"

She cackled as loudly as she can, but ended up coughing. "Where's the water jug?" she asked, choking a bit.

Nico and Grady, meanwhile, ran as fast as they could. All they knew is that their daily routine would change.

* * *

_There's the introduction. Hehe, things are gonna be messy. Well, please R&R, hopefully no flames. And please stay tuned too! :D _


	2. Make up Mash ups

_A/N: Aw man, long chapter. I feel dizzy. Well, I'm working on Puppy Porters' next chapter. Since I'm still working on it, please enjoy the second chapter of Prank Wars. This is so long. Thanks for the last reviews and alerts. Hope more can read this fic. :) Read away! And thanks to sonnycentral again for the hair curler idea and joke. :D Ooh, plus this chapter has a hint of Channy. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Make-up Mash-ups

--

Zora hid the stash in the sarcophagus again. She knew Nico and Grady wouldn't dare to touch it again. She crawled through series of passageways in the vent, searching for her regular vent above Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Let me think about that. I feel excited… and pretty!" a perky voice said. It came from the left side of her current location at the vent. She crawled there and took a peep. Tawni was sitting at her chair, gazing at her reflection at the mirror. She also saw Sonny yawning. She knew she was at her vent.

She halted at her vent opening and grabbed a small bag of popcorn that lay in the corner in front of her. She opened the bag and crunched down on the ready-made buttery popcorn. She glanced at the little slits on the vent opening, noticing Sonny sending a text annoyingly. She rolled her eyes. Maybe she was sending a 'good' or 'fine' to Chad.

Zora turned away from spying and decided to plot against Nico and Grady. They will pay for their treachery and whimper on Zora's powerful ruling, or just get some revenge from her. She grabbed a small notepad beside several popcorn bags in the corner of her vent and took a little pencil along.

"Hmm… what to do, what to do? Aha!" She mischievously rubbed her palms together. She scribbled notes rapidly on the notepad, her eyes gleaming with deviousness and joy. "First, I'll borrow Tawni's… nah, she won't let me. I'll ask from Sonny… nah, she doesn't wear much make-up. I'll just secret borrow Tawni's…"

She wrote it down and doodled two stick people; one thin and one averagely bigger than the thin one. She labeled Nico's name under the thin one and Grady on the other. The next thing she did… she put her vision of her first revenge plan on the sticks. Zora cackled crazily, and her vent opening slid.

"Zora, why are you laughing?" It was Sonny who opened the vent. Zora quickly closed her notepad and smiled innocently.

"I was just practicing for…"

"Right! The sketch! Yeah, I can't wait for that telephone sketch. That's an awesome evil laugh. Totally good for that prank calling," Sonny said. Zora nodded weakly. She was glad Sonny didn't have any idea about the revenge she was planning. Sonny gave her a very wide grin.

"Cool! Yeah, let's go with that. It's great, that sketch," Zora said. "So let me be! I'm going to practice!"

"Sure!" Sonny said happily, sliding the vent to a close. Zora wiped her forehead and exhaled calmly. "Now, where was I?" She didn't return to cackling, but she took out her notepad and started writing rapidly.

"Let's get some fro-yo," she heard Tawni say. She looked again through the vent slits and saw Sonny stand up. "Sure!" she said, but the repeating 'moo' sound came out of her phone.

"Hey! Someone's calling!" Sonny exclaimed. She flipped her phone open and greeted politely, "Hello?"

"GOOD!!!" Sonny lowered her phone and wiped her ear. It was so loud, Zora heard it, and she didn't mistake the voice. It belonged to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"FINE!" Sonny yelled.

"FINE!" Zora heard the phone yell back. Tawni left the room in a snap, and Sonny followed, screaming her lungs out at the phone.

"They're gone…" Zora whispered mistily. She opened the opening of her vent and looked around. No one; the coast was clear. Zora crawled closer to get a better view, but the door opened again and she slammed her vent opening shut.

"I'm telling you, sleeping in that thing is better than that couch in the prop house!" she heard someone say. She spied closely and saw Nico and Grady walking around Tawni's bed-like couch. "My preys are here," she whispered with a slight hint of anger.

"No, no, G. Sleepin' in that thing would give ya Tawni cooties," said Nico, shuddering.

Grady gave out a smile. "Then let's use the time machine so I could warn myself to not sleep at that thing so it would make the Tawni cooties vanish on me. See? Just in case, the time machine is on our side!"

Nico looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a flabbergasted expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's a clock?!"

"Until you prove it!" Grady answered. Nico shrugged again.

"Look man, if ya get those cooties, I ain't touching you until we get cootie spray," Nico said. He walked out of the door and waved at Grady. "See ya tomorrow! I got a hot date tonight! But first, gotta get some rest in the prop room." Grady saluted his friend.

"Have fun!"

Nico laughed and walked away. Grady closed the door gently and happily walked over Tawni's bed-couch. He stretched his arms while Zora rolled her eyes. Cooties? The boys still have childish thoughts, obviously. She looked back at Grady who plopped on the long couch. In minute's time, snores pervaded the room. Zora rubbed her palms together again. She opened her notepad once again and placed little check boxes.

"Let's get the show in the road," she thought to herself smugly.

She crawled out of her vent, clutching her notepad tightly. She reached one valve leading to Marshall's office. She peeked to see if Marshall was out and he was. She opened the valve and ran out of the office quickly. She slowly walked into the girls' dressing room and carefully opened the door to avoid Grady from leaving the snooze train. She kept the door open, so she could make a quick escape. Then, she walked over to Tawni's make-up table.

"These are for my Snicker bars," she thought, grabbing a bundle of blush-ons, eyeliners, lipsticks and hair curlers. She crept slowly towards Grady, taking one more look outside the room. Smirking, she placed the make-up items on the floor and grabbed a cherry red shade of lipstick…

--

Zora was running faster than ever, gripping on a small handbag. She was taking a small glimpse every ten seconds, hoping no one was tailing her.

"Come back here!"

Zora's legs couldn't keep up on how fast she wanted to sprint. Someone was tailing her and it wasn't good. She caught sight of the girl's bathroom and banged the door open with a hard kick. She ran in a cubicle and locked it quickly. Her heart was racing; it was a risk in taking the make-up.

To her dismal attempts, someone entered the bathroom.

"Zora! Come out! I know you're in this cube!" the person yelled, banging a fist on the door of Zora's cubicle. She had no choice; she opened the door.

"Zora! If you wanted to borrow my make-up, you should've told me!" Tawni berated her. "Honestly, no need to be scared, you know!"

"Sorry, Tawni," Zora said, lowering her head.

"Apology accepted. Just make sure you don't sell those. Nico and Grady already learned their lesson," Tawni told her, flipping her wavy blonde hair showily.

Zora looked at her grimly. "Apparently, they need more teaching," she muttered under her breath. Tawni looked at her. "Oh, did you say something? Sorry, I flipped my hair again."

"Nah, I didn't," Zora answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She left Tawni and her hair-flipping schedule. Now, she targeted the sleeping hat-lover in the prop room. She sneaked slowly, wishing Nico hasn't left yet. She had a wily plan of making Nico's date have the funniest scene she has seen in her entire life.

Reaching her destination, she leaned against the wall. Nico might be awake. But she heard coherent snores; he was asleep. She snuck in quickly and knelt over the three-couch. Nico snored louder than Grady. She took out earplugs from her little handbag and stuffed them quickly in her ears. She heard muffled sounds of soft snoring. She randomly took out a hair curler. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, at Nico, and returned to the curler.

"Why did I even bring hair curlers?!" she thought to herself. She smacked her forehead loudly and Nico curled up and moved his hands to support his head. Zora quickly rummaged her handbag randomly and took out an apple green eye shadow. She stood up and bent over her victim…

--

She looked down at Nico's face. Zora smiled and took out her notepad. There were three checkboxes. She instantly brushed her pencil tip on two boxes that was symmetrically drawn over the two stickmen.

"Phase one, complete! Phase two…"

She took out a picture of Nico's head, having a toothy grin and no hat.

"Perfect!" she thought.

It looked like a screenshot of Nico without the make-up. She ran back to the handbag and ran for her life. But first, she took out a little piece of debris; zoom in and it was a remote controlled fly. She returned to the dressing room. Nothing changed except for the snoring, which went from loud to extremely loud. Zora placed another remote-controlled fly and zoomed away.

--

An hour and a half after Zora's little 'crayon playing', Grady stretched his arms as high as he could and yawned. He woke up from a refreshing dream.

"I should tell Nico I have a coupon for a hot car!" he exclaimed, raising his fist in the air drowsily. He stood up lazily. Grady then walked towards the mirror, dragging his feet slowly. He looked like his feet were giant boulders.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned closer to the mirror. He gently opened his eyes.

"HAHAHAHA!!! There's a clown standing in front of me!" he exclaimed, snorting loudly.

But realizing at what he was looking at, he hopped backwards. It was his face at the mirror, except his face had a lot of make-up and color on. He had lips with a deep cherry red color; his cheeks had a dark pink blush on color. His eyes had purple eye shadow on. He had blue eyeliner on. And his hair looks ferocious; it was really curly. And what's worse, he took a glance at his fingernails; they were all colored in yellow.

"Oh no! Nico's right! I have Tawni cooties! The cooties made me a girl!!! And they put make-up on me!!!"

Grady ran out of the dressing room, screaming how dangerous cooties are. Little did he know there was an 11-year old sniggering at the vents and a flying piece of metal zooming after him.

--

Meanwhile, Nico awoke with a quick jump. He ran closer to the photo booth that they clearly used for a sketch. There was a hung mirror and Nico gave a toothy smile and looked at it. It was a short look until he turned away.

"I look good!" he thought boldly.

He ran outside with little hops of joy and glee. But one thing; he never got the feeling that he was being watched by a certain someone through a flying camera.

--

Grady didn't stop running. He hoped he could find his best friend before someone spots him looking like a total weirdo. Luckily, he found a paper bag and he just had to cut eyeholes on it. He ran to the prop room and screamed his best friend's name.

"NICO! NICO! NICO!"

No answer. He looked at the couch and saw no one. He clasped his hands together and covered a part of the paper bag over his mouth.

"Oh no! Nico's gone!" he said to himself, panicking. "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Hey Sonny, I just wanted to say…"

Grady stopped shaking and turned around. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing behind him with a glum look on his face. Chad looked up and saw the paper-masked mystery person.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"W… why do you want to know?" Grady asked. Chad scoffed and chuckled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper wants to know whatever he wants to know," he answered, then held a confused face. Both he and Grady didn't get what he said. Chad shook his head quickly.

"Look, just answer who you are and I can go away," Chad said.

"You don't know me," was the best Grady could come up with.

"So what's your name?"

"Br… Brad Whickasie," Grady blurted out. Chad looked at him suspiciously.

"Right…" He crossed his arms. "Look Brad, don't tell anyone I came here."

"Why are you here?" Now Grady had his turn to ask questions. Chad scoffed again and said boastfully, "I got lost. Why would I be hanging out here anyway?"

"To look for Sonny, I presume?" Grady asked.

Chad shook his head and had a thoughtful look on his face. But Grady did notice the small blush that formed on Chad's cheeks.

"What's that paper bag for?"

Grady was sweating already. He was panicking again. He thought it was time for a good escape. He started to run, but Chad was even more alert. He quickly pulled off Grady's paper bag. When Grady turned around, Chad was in for it.

"Cloudy?! Is that you?!"

Chad dropped on the floor painfully and flattened the paper bag. Chad was laughing like a mad hyena.

"You… you… HAHAHAHA!!!"

Grady quickly ran for it. He had to find Nico. No need to find a paper bag anymore. He just needed his best friend.

--

At the parking lot of Condor Studios, Nico was waiting for someone. He tapped his foot rhythmically. He heard a girl whispering and he smirked.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked mysteriously, looking away from the girl.

"Well, are you Nico Harris?" the girl asked. She had a sweet tone in her voice. Nico waited for her move; she touched his shoulder. It was his cue. He spun around and faced her with a persuasive look. "Why yes, yes I am," he said suavely.

Instead of getting the reaction he wanted, the girl laughed. Nico watched her as she walked around, holding her stomach, laughing her lungs out. She was asking for breath after several minutes. Nico felt turned off.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" he asked. The girl looked at him straight in the eyes and clutched her stomach again, but she refrained herself from laughing.

"You… you… you look like a clown! Did you really put that make-up on or did a blind monkey paint it on your face?"

The girl guffawed madly while Nico walked away. The girl was crazy. Nico doesn't wear make-up. A tattoo wouldn't hurt, but he, Nico Harris, doesn't wear make-up at any circumstances. He trotted to the commissary, seeing as it was close to the parking lot. He swore he could still hear the girl laughing loudly though.

--

Little did Nico know that his best friend was already at the commissary, covering his face with his hands. Grady opened the door of the cafeteria, finding it completely empty. He removed his hands from his face and saw another opportunity of a lifetime; have the frozen yogurt machine all to his own.

"My darling!" he exclaimed. Then, he ran slow-motioned towards the machine. It took him more than 5 minutes to reach it, but at least he successfully did. He positioned his wide-opened mouth under the dispenser and quickly pulled the lever. Sweet tasting yogurt flowed down into his mouth. It was perfect, until…

"AHA! Caught you again!" Murphy the security guard exclaimed. Grady felt his ear getting pulled even harder. The next thing he knew, Murphy was staring at him weirdly.

"Well, hello! What's a pretty woman like you doing at a dark commissary like this?"

Grady felt sick to his stomach. Murphy was thinking he was a woman, and he's giving off lousy pick-up lines.

"Eww! No! I'm not a woman!" Grady exclaimed. He gulped down the fro-yo and it swept away like Murphy's facial contortion.

"Grady?!"

He clutched his stomach and started laughing.

"For once… HAHA… I… HA… thought you were a… HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Murphy dropped on the floor and started laughing just like Chad. Grady thought it was a perfect opportunity to leave and avoid his punishment for drinking from the tip of the yogurt spout. He sneaked away, still hearing Murphy's laughs, but all of a sudden, Nico passed through the door.

"Nico!"

"Grady!"

The two best friends were shocked at the make-up.

"You too?" Grady asked. "You also got Tawni cooties?!"

Nico was taken aback by Grady's question. "No! Why'd you ask that? And why do you have ugly make-up on your face?!"

"Because the Tawni cooties were the ones which put the make-up on us!" Grady exclaimed frenziedly. Nico shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"No. No. It's not the cooties. It's… it's…"

He saw two little flies zooming around them.

"It's ZORA!" he finalized. He pointed a finger at one of the flies. "Zora, you'd better prepare!"

Back in the vent, Zora had two remote controls beside her. She was eating popcorn again. But when she heard the warning, her hands shivered and the popcorn spilled all over her.

"Yikes! They're onto me!" she yelped.

She quickly picked up the two controllers and made the flies zoom out of the cafeteria. Something really interesting is going to happen and Zora can feel it.

* * *

_More pranks coming soon! Please R&R, hopefully no flames. :) Stay tuned too!_


End file.
